The present invention relates to ice skates and more particularly to a mounting arrangement for connecting a blade to a shoe support adapted to be attached to a shoe of a user.
There are known in the prior art shoe supports utilized for roller skates and normally made of light metals or any other suitable materials.
These shoe supports are normally secured to roller supporting means by three screws.
It has been observed that it would be desirable to utilize a shoe support adapted for use in the roller skates for the ice skates. The prior art arrangements are, however, incapable to resolve this problem by relatively simple means.